


where past and future are gathered

by DawningStar



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar
Summary: After a time-traveling Amano deals with the major issues, like killing Danzo, it's time to make Uzume and Kakashi talk.  As their ANBU team captain he can actually make this happen!  He's going to need to take full advantage; Wolf and Fox are stubborn people.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Amano, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Uzume, Hyuuga Amano & Uchiha Uzume
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	where past and future are gathered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the still point of the turning world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201230) by [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken). 



Wolf doesn’t ask questions. 

ANBU aren’t meant to question, aren’t meant to draw attention to themselves without specific orders. 

(Kakashi is too tired to question, too tired to listen to answers. All he can see is Rin’s death at his hand; all he can hear is how disappointed Obito would be at his failure.) 

When Crow-taichou orders Wolf to show up to a spar with his new teammates, of course Wolf shows up. 

When Crow-taichou says, “We should keep this quiet,” and uses a privacy seal of a complex type Wolf has only ever seen from the Yondaime, and then aims a pointed look at Fox, Wolf...maybe thinks about asking a question. He swallows it down and stiffens at polite attention. 

He’s sparred with Fox enough times this week to have a strong suspicion she’s part of the Uchiha clan. It would be rude to ask, but it’s hard not to notice the similarity between Obito’s style and Fox’s much smoother taijutsu. The fact that she seems to hate looking at him only makes that more probable. 

It’s obvious that Crow-taichou wants them to work out the problem before they actually have to go fight enemies as a team. 

Wolf can’t think of any solution except being kicked off the team; he’s lost more spars than Fox has this week and using Obito’s eye is more difficult right now than he wants to admit. If so, he vows silently not to make himself look worse by complaining. 

“Fox.” Crow-taichou makes his waning patience very audible. Wolf is just glad it isn’t pointed his way yet. 

“Ugh.” Fox flings herself to stretch on the ground, face up. “Don’t look at me, Wolf,” she orders in a clipped tone, “look at that stupid rock.” 

Being in an ANBU sparring ground has left most of the surviving cover more than a little singed and lopsided; that might not be the fault of the rock. Wolf focuses on it, trying not to flinch or show his confusion. 

“You’re not in trouble, Wolf. Fox is going to tell you some important things about the sharingan,” Crow-taichou says, somehow hitting both stern and gentle. 

Wolf hisses a surprised breath. If Crow-taichou has somehow convinced even one of the Uchiha to speak to him at all, he’ll be grateful for it. They have every reason to hate him. He looks at the rock as ordered. 

For a long moment, no one speaks. At last Fox huffs a sigh, audible response to what Wolf presumes was Crow-taichou’s inaudible command. “Obito,” she begins, rough-voiced, and stops. 

Wolf can’t help but flinch, a shiver that breaks through his tight control. He should have expected the name, but right now it strikes his raw grief with the force of an earthquake. 

“If Obito’s family were less than one hundred percent certain that Obito wanted his eye to stay with that Hatake kid, they’d have torn it out already,” Fox tries again, sharp and blunt and sounding...sure of her facts. “He’d want his family to help his teammate. A little.” 

She’s taking refuge in the distance ANBU masks allow. Wolf should take the hint. Wolf should accept whatever she says, Wolf shouldn’t argue. He swallows, dry and painful. “Even after the Hatake kid used it to kill Nohara?” 

That’s not what Wolf meant to say at all. He listens for impact, vowing not to fight back too hard— 

“Especially after that,” Fox agrees, from the direction of her voice still lying stretched out on the ground. He wonders why she’s not attacking. “They owe Hatake the same lesson Obito would have had to learn, if he’d lived long enough to master his sharingan and still fail to save his friend.” 

Wolf doesn’t know what to say to that. He thinks of Rin, screaming; Rin, dying. Obito shouldn’t ever see such a failure. 

“Look at that rock with the eye and pay attention.” Fox clears her throat, but the growl in her voice isn’t quite enough to cover the pain underneath. “I can tell the eye’s been giving you problems. This might help it settle into its new ability.” 

Wolf focuses on the rock with the sharingan. At least Fox doesn’t sound like she’s planning to ambush him. Obito’s eye has, in fact, been calling up memories at all the worst possible times, although that’s entirely Wolf’s fault. 

Fox heaves a sigh. “The eye that opens in battle sees all,” she recites, as though from some hidden scroll of secret Uchiha lore. “The eye that opens in experience copies all. The eye that opens in knowledge reflects all.” She hesitates. “The eye that opens in grief knows the faces of the gods.” 

His eye warms, his gut lurches, he can only see Rin; Rin’s murderer, himself— 

From behind, someone slides a cool hand down his face, forcing the eye to close. “You don’t have that much chakra to waste, Wolf,” Crow-taichou mutters, in a tone that sounds weirdly like affection. 

The rock Wolf was staring at...doesn’t exist. The whole training field looks like it was hit with some kind of wind jutsu, dust and light stones displaced toward the absence of the target rock. 

He blinks his other eye hazily and can’t quite stop from slumping against his captain. “Sorry,” he wheezes. 

“You did good,” Fox assures him, sounding startled despite the fact that this was obviously the intended result. “Every Mangekyo can be a little different, though the clan keeps records. ...You’ve proved Obito would have had Kamui.” Her tone goes softer at Obito’s name, as it should. 

Wolf thinks how proud Obito would be of such a cool attack, and both his eyes brim over behind his mask. He pushes to his feet, wavering. 

Fox clears her throat. “I’ll show you how to use it safely. Later. Don’t experiment. Overuse can blind Uchiha, and you’re still very young.” 

If using Obito’s eye will help Konoha, Wolf doesn't think going blind is much of a penalty; it’s not as though he’s planning a long retirement. But he wants to be respectful to Obito’s family, especially when Fox just helped him achieve something in Obito’s memory he never would have found alone. “Understood,” he rasps. “Thank you, Fox.” 

“I didn't do it for you.” Fox jumps to her feet, huffing in an attempt to shake away the emotion. But she hesitates, then asks, “Why didn’t you ever talk to the Uchiha?” 

Wolf frowns, puzzled by the question but willing enough to answer. “When the Council sent word I could keep the eye, they said I’d better stay away from the Uchiha clan if I valued my skin.” He waves a tired hand in the air. “That seemed fair. I’d been...more than enough trouble to them already.” 

With Crow-taichou still hovering close enough to catch him if he falls, it’s hard to miss hearing the way his breath catches. Wolf isn’t sure what’s so surprising about the simple report. But Fox also looks to the captain, and then her fists slowly clench. 

To his surprise, she makes an effort to shake that battle-tension away before she speaks aloud. “I know at least one Uchiha who’d like to hear more about Obito. I’ll put you in touch.” 

Is she...offering to talk outside the masks? When she doesn’t have to? 

Wolf is too tired to make sense of anything, but he finds himself nodding twice without even running one analysis of whether an ambush is likely to be involved. 

“Good,” Crow-taichou says. “For now, Wolf, do you have a place to sleep or do I need to take you to an ANBU cot?” 

Wolf doesn’t think he’d sleep well anywhere. 

(If he sleeps somewhere Kushina or Minato can find him, they will try to help and he’ll have to run before the memories of all his failures catch up.) 

A guarded cot sounds nice right now, though. He could close his eyes. Crow-taichou seems inexplicably protective, but he hasn’t been pushy about it. 

“Cot,” Wolf rasps, and hardly notices the swift escort to the private ANBU bunks or the warm bedroll tucked around him. 

A few minutes later sleep folds in over him, less painful than usual.


End file.
